Ansforth Nicodemus
Ansforth Nicodemus is a Stormtrooper serving the Galactic Empire. Biography Early Years (8 BBY - 4ABY) Born In The Clouds The son of Armin and Feyil Nicodemus, proud members of the Galactic Empire. Ansforth was the third of four children, and the eldest of the quartet, Khalan, was the one who would set the standard of excellence for all of the others. His second elder brother Emtral would, unfortunately for himself, set the standards for what not to do. And Ansforth's little sister, Ienne, would be one to frighten them all. Armin himself a member of the Desert Trooper forces, was constantly on the move, his messages and contact with his family facilitated via the holonet. And his mother was a member of Imperial watch forces stationed on the gas planet, sending off information packets that were to be re-routed to Intelligence for the purpose of examination in reguards to possible insurgent activities. All but one of this immediate family shared the Imperial beliefs of human superiority over Aliens, referring to them as sub-humans if not worse. Emtral though, seemed to show pity towards the beasts, rather than contempt, and in that he and his siblings often bickered. And from his parents he often recieved punishment. Something the others felt would drive his poor judgement from him, but in turn only aided in breeding a further sense of need to assist these lower life forms. Nicodemus was a pleasent enough sort, though a bit bookish, often found reading or studying datapacks based on the Imperial skew of history and on alien life forms, intent on knowing them, and having good reason to see his own superiority. His parents were also supportive of his continuous questions based around his Father's duties, and when out and about, he could be found questioning on and offduty Stormtroopers about how they went about their business, why they personally felt their need to fight. A Lance Corporal Marius Calnan, NG 9201, became something of a mentor to the child, having served since before the Battle at Yavin, recanting tales of woe and success within the Empire. One such story depicting the heroic rescue of helpless human innocents from the hands of vile alien slave traders, intent on sending the hapless victims to the blood sport circuits on the outer rim territories. Horrified he only became that much more intent to learn everything that he could about the Imperial armed forces, and the justice they brought to the galaxy at large in the name of the Empire. ISB NOTE: Emtral Nicodemus I thumb|right|150pxTheorized that Emtral Nicodemus's growing Xenoaffection brought on by youth-based rebellion caused with wishing to break away from conformity. Suggest parenting modules be sent to Imperial citizens to better teach their children of the dangers of dealing with Xenophorms. Emtral Nicodemus, in many respects, is the direct opposite of his younger brother Ansforth. Where Ansforth sees the superiority of the human species over that of the sub-human xenos, Emtral found a macabre form of kinship with them that borders on unhealthy. Intelligence operatives attempting to locate Emtral have found he often fraternizes with them after interogations with associates. And is rumored to have a lover from the Chiss or Zabrak species. This has not been found as fact or speculation, and so remains within these notations. Subject has not been found by Intelligence operatives as of yet, and theory states that Emtral Nicodemus has alliances with members of the Bothan species, and in turn would have an excellent manner with which to hide himself from being brought to proper justice. ISB holds an open file and warrant to allow Ansforth Nicodemus the oppertunity to bring his brother to justice. In part as a reward for Ansforth's dedication to the Empire, and what it stands for, as well as to insure that he is truly loyal enough to stop his wayward kin by whatever means neccesary End note. ISB Note: Khalan Nicodemus I thumb|left|120pxIn the following section, Lt. JG Khalan Nicodemus speaks of gallant service in the name of the Empire. It is noted that prior to Hoth and the Battle of Endor, ISD Insaitable saw little combat activity, and was a garrison craft to protect cargo transfer from pirate activity. Insatiable's starfighter ops saw action, but rarely the capital ship. Lt. Nicodemus's ability to arouse his younger brother's imagination, and breed deeper loyalty to the Empire by his own means of self glorifying propaganda have been taken note of. Data packets suggested for officers showing high loyalty ratings, informing them of these tactics to be used with close relatives. End Note. 2BBY - 0ABY Growing up on Bespin was interesting enough for the young man, living his life amongst the clouds, and from the isolation caused by having such a limited community, Ansforth and his siblings tended to turn to the holonet, watching the news, or reading books. The stories of the war with the Rebels, always a hot topic, became a pointed note of interest for the children even moreso when Khalan joined the Imperial Navy, graduating from the academy to become a crew member of the Star Destroyer ISD Insatiable. And through their parents the learned of where he was traveling, and how his ship was fairing against the Rebellion. In particular, Ansforth and Khalan kept in closest touch with one another, sharing Ansforth's fantasies for when he joined the Empire, and the real life adventures that the eldest brother had experienced. Ienne though, became withdrawn, observant, and quickly she developed a talent for tailing her elder siblings, following them, listening to conversations, and in particular she spent a great deal of time following Emtral. Both of the home dwelling Nicodemus sons never once noticed her. ISB Note: Ienne Nicodemus I thumb|left|100pxIt is these observations on the part of Intelligence agents watching the Nicodemus family after mentioning of Emtral's activities by his parents that we considered Ienne Nicodemus as a canidate for Intelligence Training. Ienne's natural aptitude for remaining innocuous to cassual and close observation, as well as her early signs of an editic memory are also major contributions towards our recrution notice. Ienne, from childhood, is noted for her distinct lack of emotional activity, while not a stoic, she has definate tendencies for stoic presentation. Psychological review has decided that these tendencies are not a threat towards possible sociopathic activity. End note. 4ABY Then came death of the Emperor over the forest moon of the planet Endor; A day which no-one in the galaxy has forgotten. For Ansforth Nicodemus it was the his twelth birthday. He was in class on his homeworld, and when all things stopped to broadcast his falling, a sense of dread filled Ansforth. Combinations of widespread panic from Imperial loyalists and Rebel sympathizers rose to near pandemic levels. In the aftermath, Cloud City, former stronghold of Lando Calrissian was nearly destroyed while Stormtrooper peacekeepers attempted to quell riots amongst the city streets. Ansforth Nicodemus suffered a mild concussion and nearly lost his life to the mobs that fought back and forth in their own rioting, a blaster bolt taking him in the shoulder, nearly prematurely ending any possible carreer within the Imperial army. He survived by wit and guile, a Stormtrooper near him took a blaster in the head and fell, desperate to get to safety the pre-teen quickly pulled off the chest and backplates of the downed trooper and put them on before he began scuttling for cover. ISB Note: Ansforth Nicodemus I thumb|left|180pxSubject's survival instincts despite urge to subcome to panic are commendable. In normal circumstances, subject of his current age, 12, would have been more likely to enter fetal position, and would have been subsequently trampled underfoot. Intelligence notes on subject's warzone behavior were added to A. Nicodemus's information logs when he entered into Imperial Enlistment. Suggesting squad command in the hypothesis that his battlefield cool will rub off on squad. 4ABY - 6ABY Amongst the craft destroyed at Endor was the Insatiable, and soon after a report of Khalan's honorable death in service to the Empire was the next dagger in the hearts of the Nicodemus family. His remains arrived on Bespin, and the family was not able to find out if he had been cremated, or if what they were given were what was left, for they never opened the container, only had it interred properly with a military funeral. Ansforth himself outwardly swore he would join with the Imperial Armed Forces, to assist in avenging not only his eldest brother, but the lives of those who had been murdered while protecting order and justice. Ienne disapeared for several weeks, starting when the original news of Khalan's death reached the family. During that time, Scout Trooper units attempted to locate the lost daughter. When she was found again his sister became darker, more remote, and often his parents discussed if they should have her committed. Ienne though became a wraith amongst her family's living area. Appearing in one room, then another, seemingly within moments when one would look away from her. ISB Note: Ienne Nicodemus II During her grieving period, while she had disapeared from public sight, Ienne Nicodemus unintentionaly broke into the temporary living quarters of a ISB agent acting as a derelict within the city. Acting her part, she took Ienne in, and made a closer observational record of her. Record available with clearances Alpha-16 or higher. The close observation of Ienne's stealth capabilities cemented Intelligence intentions to recruit her. End note. 6ABY thumb|right|180pxIn the two years since the death of Emporer Palpatine, Emtral became more and more engrossed within Rebel organization, assisting elements on Bespin as he was capable, joining the ranks of sympathizers, smuggling food, ammunition, and medical supplies to secreted drop points. SK 328, current commander of the Scout Trooper forces within the City spent a considerable amount of time and personal resources attempting to round up Emtral Nicodemus after suspicions of the young man's activities mounted. When cornered Emtral left his family, and the Empire, to join the Rebellion. Escaping by way of an old XS-800 light frieghter that had been modified as a blockade runner by the Rebel elements. Emtral would not be seen again for years, an event that crushed his parents, and sent the family into despair. ISB Note: Emtral Nicodemus II Theory is that Emtral fled to Corellia to meet up with other Rebel forces. Sightings of his name used amongst starfighter ops details that he may have become an A-Wing pilot. This is unconfirmed, as Emtral has also been sighted during rebel ground operations. Theory states that the possibility of his flight in an A-Wing was simply an act of desperation to escape capture on raids against Rebel bases. Further speculation states that he may simply be a simple infantryman who has developed a few other minor talents, no further data can be figured on this line of thought at this time. End Note. Life In Training (9ABY - 11ABY) At seventeen years old Nicodemus entered into enlistment with the Empire, showing remarkable skill and dedication that landed him into Stormtrooper training. Jovial enough so as not to make his fellow trainees leery of him, but obviously dedicated, and almost unneeding of the indoctrination associated with his duties, already a wholely dedicated Son of the Empire. A commendable applicant, who was quickly marked for possible promotion once he became a line solider. What friends he made while in training were of like minds to him, vengeful towards the Rebels and their attempts to use the old Death Star plans to build one of their own. Revering of the noble sacrifice Palpatine made to destroy it, and protect those who would be safe and free from the Rebel's conquest of tyranny. Those showing even the slightest hint of sympathy to Aliens were quickly treated with suspicion and downright hatred by the circle Ansforth associated with, and on several occasions, live fire exercises insured these possible renegades would never graduate from their training. 10 ABY His sister, Ienne, entered into Academy training herself, but with capabilities shown during her initial six months, she was soon swept up for Intelligence. The thought of it, when he and his comrades heard the news, sent a shiver up their spine. Intelligence had always been one of the more mysterious parts of the armed forces. But even then, knowing someone who knew you so well already, someone who could keep close tabs on siblings and they would never even know it, chilled Ansforth to no end. Ienne cut off all but the most remote communication with the rest of the Nicodemus family, and often her parents would make attempts to contact Imperial officials to attain data on her condition. As of yet the false files have been sufficient to keep her parents satisfied with her situation. 11 ABY Showing a distinct aptitude for ranged combat, Ansforth found himself rated as Marksman within his first year of training, and following up with an aptitude for beast riding, and ground vehicle ops. Taking his training sessions in as if they were vital food and water, continuing to live by the standards his eldest brother had set, excellence in all things possible. By the final year of training he also showed skill in learning alien languages, making him usefull as an interpreter, already having learned Kubazi, Durosian, and Huttese, making him an invaluble communications officer. While on duty with his training cadre on the planet of Tattooine, a number of Tusken Raiders managed to get past, and neutralize, peremiter patrols, ending the lives of three soon to be graduates into the Scout Trooper division of the Armed Forces. Luckily for those on firewatch, Ansforth included, projectile weapons utilized by the Tuskens proved highly ineffective agaisnt standard stormtrooper armor. But the training commander on watch at the time suffered a concussion when several rounds ricocheted off of his helmet. Ansforth and Trooper Cadet Mir Kolkoon raised the alarm, and assisted in setting up an internal perimeter while the Tuskens attempted to encirle the basecamp. Communications were relayed for backup from remaining perimeter guards, and Ansforth proved his worthyness by immediatly taking to a Bantha that was paddocked nearby. Shooting the animal in it's rear flank in a location that would cause pain rather than injury, he spurred it to charge the Tuskan line on the eastern side, allowing Speederbike and Landspeeder mounted troopers to break from their shrinking position, and get to higher ground to request air support as well as time to deploy E-Web blaster canons. Within a half hour the Tuskens were either dead or in full retreat, and Captain Imblis Olinor, TK 9099, personal graduated Trooper Nicodemus and the survivors fully into the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps. ISB Note: Ansforth Nicodemus II Trooper Nicodemus, TK 4482, again in his training cadre shows his capability for possible squad command. Flags have been placed on his datafile to draw interest of Trooper Command to consider promotion should his service record remain as positive as this. 14ABY - Current Homecoming thumb|right|180pxAfter completion of training, he was sent back home to Bespin to work with the garrison there with the 133rd, finishing up on anything else he needed to learn, and was welcomed back by his family, save for Emtral, and treated as if he were a war hero himself. Proving himself somewhat invaluble for being able to speak the language of the Kubaz spies, employed by the Empire. Therein, he found himself at odds, directly, with his brother Emtral, a member of the Alliance whom had reinserted himself back onto his own home planet, and began spreading propaganda about the Empire, the "lies" of how Palpatine died, and how the Empire was now faltering in the wake of his demise. He and the Century of other troopers assigned to garrison his sector found themselves caught in a constant game of cat and mouse with the Rebel insurgants, but never sure if they were the hunters, or the hunted, in this situation. Due to his blood relation to one of the leaders of the Rebel Cell, Ansforth, a mere Trooper, was placed in charge of the task force to bring the man to justice. Unbeknownst to him, it was a test to ensure his loyalty to the Empire. Enemy Mine thumb|right|200pxFor two years Ansforth and his Brother exchanged words and blaster fire in different locations around the floating cities of Bespin. And what had been, at first, reluctant dislike for one another, a mixture of Ansforth's shame and Emtral's pity soon became a pitched, bitter hatred for one another. As Rebel snipers would pick of close comrades of Ansforth, but always managing to miss him, and in turn Bespin situated families of captured cell members would be executed, personally, by Ansforth. The lucky ones were shot, the less fortunate were pitched over the edges of whatever floating city they were found on, to fall to their death within the pressures and toxic gases that made up the planet. Impressed with his work, the garrison commander kept close tabs on these activities, forwarding information to central command who already had begun planning their next position for the eager, and loyal, trooper. Destinies Late in the fourteenth year after the Battle of Yavin, Ansforth finally saw his brother face to face. He was off duty, carrying only his personal sidearm, when he stepped out of a bar to see his elder brother speaking with an Aqualish in dark colors. Emtral turned when the Aqualish noted the other human's interest, and then both drew their blasters, opening fire. What should have been a fast and dirty gunfight quickly became a street sprawling personal war. Both of them seeming unable to strike their brother despite their intentions to end the other. Blaster scared with grazes, their clothing charred in points, Emtral called in his own assistants as Ansforth summoned as many of the Century as he could. Emtral's own path became clear within the first few moments, and another call had elements of the 128th Tie Fighter squadron scrambling, trying to head off the cargo craft that was parked on one end of the massive floating city. In a long string of bodies, guttering flames, and mass chaos, Ansforth and Emtral looked at each other once more, weapons drawn, firing blindly at one another even as the elder man was ascending the ramp of the frieghter, Stilleto, a ship that had been assigned to Emtral's extraction if need be. Impotently, Ansforth fired his handweapon again and again at the retreating frieghter as it headed to break atmosphere, Imperial craft on its heels. Unfortunately the ship escaped. But due to his dedicated attempt to stop and slay his own brother, he was commended. And in the mean time re-assigned to the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] where a man of his loyalty and dedication could be put to good use in the fight against the Rebel Scum. 16 ABY After serving on a number of ships in numerous task forces in service to the Empire, Ansforth had the honor of being given his own squadron. Particularly after being selected personaly by members of the ISB to act as a bodyguard during a covert operation. Changing his armor to appear stolen and acting as a member of the Bounty Hunters Guild, Ansforth traveled on Nar Shaadaa with his ISB associate. Blending in with the local crowds, and holding back his revulsion towards the Xenos. Ansforth unfortunately never found a time to utilize his combat training in action, but his mere presence was often enough to defuse possibly violent situations. Serving for a time on the ISD2 Inquisitor, as a trooper squad commander, often placed on bridge and docking bay patrol duties. During his time, though, he was called away from active duty, to attend special AIT at the vaunted Carida Storm Trooper Academy, Engaging in newer forms of survival and acrobatic training, in an experiment done with randomly selected troopers to see how increasing the training time in such fields might bolster trooper efficiency in the years to come. Also he was amongst those who were trained in further expertise for the ST-III carbine, and a reitteration of his own tactical capabilities for advanced urban and close quarters combat. Now back with the Inquisitor, and assigned to Squad Six of the Fourth Legion and Fourth Century, placed as the squads executive officer, and resuming his rank of Sr. Trooper. The Third Battle Of Mon Calamari Dropped with a full contingent of the 501st to the surface of Dac, Mon Calamari, in the name of assisting the Quarren with their civil war against the Mon Calamari, Ansforth was made drill instructor to train quarren militia how to properly soldier. As relations further worsened between the two planetary factions, and Rebel insurgents began to make their presence known, a series of fire exchanges left Ansforth with a field ranking of Lance Corporal with the fall of his squad commander. And then by the decrees of Krieg Inrokana, Ansforth found himself in the position of tactical commander despite his ranking as a trooper without his field commisions. Taking his position to heart, Ansforth set himself to his task with a will. Unable to conceal their activity any longer, he organized an assault from the Morjanssik firebase against Dac's chief industrial island city. With the Imperial Task Force en route to remove ground forces from the surface of Dac, Ansforth made a massive gamble, engaging both the SFC and Naval forces on deck in conjunction with Quarren militia, Imperial Regular Army, and The Stormtrooper Corps. The combined arms operation spread planetary defenses thin, and with the arrival of Imperial corvettes and a gunship, the ensueing bombardments and assault left the floating city in ruins, sinking into the Dacian ocean, sending a massive cloud of pollutants to taint the ocean itself while the survivors were lifted out and back into imperial space. For his efforts in the War of Mon Calamari, Ansforth was allowed to retain his field rank, a two step increase from his previous, and the right to command his squad once more. Trooper Information Designation: TK-4460 Squad CO Rank: Sr. Trooper Equipment: Standard Storm Trooper Armor, ST-III model E-11 Blaster Carbine. MX Heavy Blaster Pistol. Flash, Frag, and Gas Grenades. Thermal Detonators. Assignment: IS2D Inquisitor Training Certificates: ST-I, ST-II Carbine, and ST-III Carbines. SE-14R Sidearm. MX Heavy Blaster Pistol Grenades: Thermal, Cryoban, Ion, Fragmentation, Flashbang, Stun, Smoke, and Gas. Animal Handling: Dewback, Tauntaun, Bantha. Ground Vehicle Operation: AT-ST, AT-PT, AT-AT, AT-AA, AT-AR. Known Languages: Kubazi, Durosian, Huttese, Basic. Squad Specialization: Translation Officer, Command, Tactical Officer. Psychological Brief Subject shows unquestionable loyalty to ideals and doctrines of the Empire. Possible canidate for NCO or Commisioned Ranks. Interest in weapon systems and broadening personal knowledges. Stoic personality, shows little emotion. Easy to issue orders, quick to understand or question if orders are unclear. Subject has little compunction with ending the life of other sentients in the line of duty. This trait does not appear to be the begining of a sociopathological disorder. Subject tends towards being overly analytical, tendencies do not interfere with duties, but subject has been reprimanded on two occasions for discussing ramifications of enemy activities while in the midst of gunfire with other troopers. No cassualties caused by conversation, but Unit Commander was disturbed by subjects thought processes during combat situations. No need for re-assessment determined. Awards Marksman Certificate: Stormtrooper Training Facility Bravo-Omega Certification of Bravery: Tatooine Training Cadre, for actions above and beyond the call of duty. Conspicuous Gallantry: 133rd Bespin Garrison, for dedication to duty, in light of facing one's own blood relative, in the name of Imperial Law. Duty Ribbons: Bespin 133rd Garrison Unit: 2 years, 2 extended combat actions while on Garrison duty, HIMS Broadsword. IS2D Inquisitor. Dac Assault Ribbon. Beast Handler 2nd Class Maximillion Veers Certificate of AT-AT excellence. Long Service Medal - Awarded to those who have served the armed forces for over one year. Squad Emblem 4th Cohort, 4th Century, 6th Squadron thumb|center|250px Nicodemus, Ansforth Nicodemus, Ansforth